One Light, One Key!
by Badass Wielders of Twilight
Summary: Patricia "Patty" Thompson lost everything that mattered to her - her home, her friends, her ordinary cheerful life... everything is gone. All because of a dark Keyblade Master called Xehanort and his army... but fate isn't done with Patty yet. She finds herself in a new universe where she meets the Destiny Trio and joins forces with them to protect the Realm of Light.
1. Prologue - Where am I exactly?

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater - they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Atsushi Okubo!**

 **(The cover art belongs to princess2234 - give her credit!)**

 **Prologue - Where am I exactly?**

 _"Is she breathing at all?"_

 _"What do you think, you lazy bum?"_

 _"Kairi, your words wound me... very deeply."_

 _"Hey! Clam it, you two... I think she's coming around. Hey! Are you okay?"_

The eyes of a pale-skinned girl opened slowly as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She had chin-length, bright blonde hair with bangs and light blue eyes. Her clothes were nothing special - a tight red sleeve-less, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie underneath a white jacket with long sleeves, bubble shorts and black high-heeled boots. On her head, there was a small cowboy hat.

What the hell's going on? Where was she? What happened to the city? These were questions that held no answers, unfortunately...

"Hey, are you okay?" A male voice asked the girl.

Looking forward, she came face to face with three teenagers who were no doubt her age.

The first person who asked her was a boy of age 16 with spiky brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He wore a blackhoodie with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. The undershirt was navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants were colored black on the outside, navy blue on the inside and lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps criss-crossed around his pants and were held together with a black belt. The pants featured red pockets with a black crosses over them. A pair of fingerless gloves were colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wore two large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. A crown pendant was present around his neck.

The second person that was looking at her was another boy of age 17 with short silver hair and bangs, bright blue-green eyes and pale skin. From the looks of things, he was a very tall teenage boy. He wore a sleeveless, black zipped-up tank-top with double zippers that was underneath a white-and-yellow vest with blue separating the two colors and decorated with four silver buttons. He sported a white thick band on his left wrist, a pair of baggy blue pants that were held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs. He wore a pair of yellow-laced, white sneakers with gray lining and soles as well as three black stripes on the sides.

The third person was another girl of age 16 with long dark red hair with bangs, violet blue eyes and a pale complexion. She wore a white halter top with a black hood underneath a pink strapless mini-dress that was made up of three zippers and lilac sneakers. The accessories that came with the girl were three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a bag attachment that was shaped like a notebook and a necklace with a silver bead.

Who are these 3 teenagers exactly? Are they working for the old man and the shadows who attacked the city? They didn't seem like bad people...

"Oh, thank goodness... we thought you might have bitten the dust!" The brown haired boy admitted with a sigh of relief.

The silver haired teenager frowned and punched his friend in the stomach. "Ouch! What was that for!?" He asked.

"Sora, you numbskull! You aren't supposed to say that! She just woke up! Don't say this kind of stuff in front of a girl!" The silver-haired boy scolded the teenager known as Sora.

"Jeez, all I did was just ask if she was alright... you didn't need to hit me in the stomach!" Sora responded.

"Sora... that's not the point. You shouldn't have said something related to dying. You are such an idiot sometimes..." The silver-haired teenager told him.

"Oh, come on Riku..." Sora continued to argue with the silver-haired male known as Riku which left the blonde girl quite confused - were they arguing about her?

The red-haired girl kneeled in front of the blonde with a smile on her face. "I'm really sorry about those two... they sometimes behave like a bunch of children. Are you okay?" She asked.

The blonde gave a slow nod. "Y-yes... w-where am I exactly?" Her voice was that of a child, but with a small hint of maturity inside of it.

"You're outside the home of Master Yen Sid - a talented sorcerer. Oh, that reminds me... I'm Kairi." The red-haired girl known as Kairi introduced herself.

The blonde smiled gently. "Nice to meet you... I'm Patty. Ummm... who exactly is Master Yen Sid?" The girl now known as Patty asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh! Ummm... well, how do I explain this? You see... Yen Sid is a-" Kairi was cut off by Sora yelling something. "Kai! We've got company!" The red-head and the blonde looked to see small black creatures arising from the ground - they had yellow eyes and antennas.

Patty gasped quietly - it's the same creatures she encountered back in the city.

"Oh, crap! Patty, stay here and don't move a muscle! We'll handle this!" Kairi walked a few feet forward and extended her right arm.

It began to glow very brightly - soon, a strange key-shaped weapon appeared in her hand. Patty couldn't help but be surprised at what she just witnessed.

The key-shaped weapon had a round and curvaceous design. One side of the hilt was formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other was formed into a beige vine of sand that wraped itself around the shaft, which was colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connected itself to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which formed the teeth of the key-shaped weapon and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connected the hilt to a yellow-shaped star with small green leaves.

Patty wondered what kind of weapon was that exactly... Was it one of Lord Death's Demon Weapons? Where was its soul? Why couldn't she detect it?

Kairi walked over to Sora and Riku who surprisingly also summoned key-shaped weapons using their hands.

Sora's key-shaped weapon resembled a long classic skeleton key with the blade and the crown-shaped teeth being silver, the rainguard was blue while the guard was bright gold. As for the Keychain, it was silver and had a small mouse head as its token.

Riku's key-shaped weapon was much more different than Sora's or Kairi's - it resembled a long demonic straight sword with the guard being comprosed of one angelic and one demonic wing. There was one dark angelic wing added to the top which acted as the teeth while the handle was reddish-black. On top of the guard, there was a gazing blue eye that was no doubt filled with demonic energy. Lastly, the token was a black heart with a red outline and a fleur-de-lis at its base.

Patty was surprised by the fact that the two boys known as Sora and Riku wielded key-shaped weapons just like their friend Kairi.

Questions appeared in Patty's mind - Why did the three teenagers wielded key-shaped weapons? How did they obtain them? And... were they going to use them to fight the shadowy creatures?

She got one of her answers as the three teenagers started to fight the shadows one by one. Sora was combining some combinations along with heavy attacks while Riku was focusing more on providing cover for Kairi who was also taking care of the shadows. From the way that Patty was seeing things from her point of view, Sora and his two friends were doing a pretty good job of fighting the shadows...

Still, the blonde couldn't help but wonder if these three teenager would be able to hold their own against the evil monsters that roamed her home and Earth. Would they survive and win the fight using the key-shaped weapons the wielded? Who knows...

Wait... what was she still doing on the ground? She was a Demon Weapon for God's sake! She could help these guys instead of just sitting on the ground and watching them fight!

Patty closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might - let's just hope that she'll be able to stand perfectly and fire whilst being in her gun form. Shame, her meister or sister aren't here...

She opened her eyes... and she was back to where she was. She wasn't in the black space nor was she naked. Okay, that was a complete bust... let's try again.

Patty closed her eyes and focused with all her might - she had to hurry and enter gun form if she was going to help Sora and his friends.

Upon opening her eyes a few seconds later, Patty was surprised that she was still in human form! Okay, what the hell is going? Why isn't she transforming into a gun?

She had to get up and do something! But what could Patty do? She wasn't transforming into her Demon Weapon form at all... how could she do anything if she's just in her human form.

Unfortunately, what the blonde failed to realize was the unknown shadows that were approaching her from below the ground. She was so busy thinking of a way to help Sora and his friends that she wasn't paying attention to the uncoming danger...

In the meantime, Sora and his friends had finished mopping up the last of the shadows. The spiky-haired boy dismissed his weapon and stretched his arms.

"Well... that's done. Good job, guys." Sora gave a thumbs-up.

Riku smirked. "I guess you well once again, Sora - even if you are a lazy bum sometimes." At this statement, Sora gave him a fake glare.

"Why you gotta be so mean to me, dude?" Sora asked.

Riku chuckled. "Cause you're our lazy bum, Sora. Speaking of which... Kai, good work on those Heartless - you're improving." He complimented.

Kairi giggled. "It's only because I have two wonderful friends who are also my teachers." She replied.

Sora and Riku both smiled at their friend. "Just don't get ahead of yourself. You're still a wielder in training - you've got a long way to go if you are going to assist us in the battle with the Seekers of Darkness and Xehanort." Sora explained to her.

"Oh, Sora... you worry too much. I'll be fine, don't worry." Kairi assured him with a smile.

"J-just be careful, Kai... we don't want you getting hurt." Sora told her.

Kairi rolled her eyes and giggled due to Sora's overprotective nature. "Come on, you two. We better check up on Patty."

"Who?" Both Sora and Riku asked.

"It's the girl we met outside of the Master's home - her name is Patty. We should go and check on-" Kairi was cut off by the familiar screams of the blonde-haired girl.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Poor Patty was being overtaken by the shadows and couldn't do anything to escape their grasp.

Sora and his friends were alarmed by what was happening just now and rushed forward to save Patty before the worst happened.

Meanwhile, shadows were covering every part of Patty's body. The worst thing was that she couldn't do anything to get out of this mess or go into gun form to save herself. It seems that she was about to die...

 _"Well... I guess this is it. After escaping from that old bastard and his army in Death City with my life intact, this is how it ends - being mowed down by strange shadowy creatures. Why me... Kid, Liz, guys... Hang on. I'm coming to see you in the afterlife."_ These were the last thoughts of Patty before the shadows covered up her entire body along with her vision.

Meanwhile, Sora and the group had just arrived and took out their weapons in preparation for fightthe shadows. Let's just hope that they aren't too late and Patty isn't-

A bright light started to come out from the inside where Patty was - it started small, but soon grew bigger and bigger until it blinded Sora and his friends. They were forced to use their hands to cover their eyes.

The bright light made the shadows dissipate into thin air and their victim Patty was sitting on the ground. From the looks of things, she wasn't too badly hurt... maybe a couple of scratches, but that was it.

One thing that Patty failed to realize was the mysterious object that she was holding in her hands...

Sora and his friends noticed the blinding light was gone, so they removed their hands to look around. To their surprise, the shadows were all gone! It was like a miracle had just occurred...

The three teen noticed Patty who was sitting on the ground and being confused - probably due to wondering where the shadows had disappeared.

They approached her carefully, but stopped when they saw what she holding in her right hand much to their shock. An exact replica of Sora's weapon was being wielded by Patty at this very moment!

The teenagers stood like statues for a few seconds and wondered how all of this was possible - how was Patty able to obtain a key-shaped weapon and why was it an exact replica of Sora's?

The blonde noticed the trio standing still like statues and wondered what the hell was going on exactly. Did she do something wrong?

"Ummm... are you all okay? Why are you standing around like statues?" Patty asked.

Sora was the one to respond to her question. "I... I d-didn't know you could wield a K-keyblade!" At this statement, Patty was confused - Keyblade? What the heck is a Keyblade?

"A Keyblade? What's that?" Patty asked.

"The thing you are holding in your hand, Patty." Kairi replied.

"Huh? What are you-" Patty cut herself off when her eyes widened in shock. In her right hand, she was holding the key-shaped weapon now known as the Keyblade. The interesting thing was that it was an exact replica of Sora's.

W-what!? Okay, this just got wrong on so many levels! How did obtain one of these key-shaped weapons? Was this one of her friends' playing a cruel joke on her? It didn't seem like it...

Unless... it had to be the old bastard and his army from the city. He must have cursed her or something like that... Patty didn't have an explanation for why she's wielding a Keyblade right now.

The blonde was quiet for a few seconds - an action that didn't go unnoticed by Sora and his friends.

Kairi approached and kneeled in front of the sitting Patty who was currently examining the exact replica of Sora's Keyblade. "Patty, are you okay?" She asked.

Patty looked at her and sighed. "To be honest... I don't feel okay. I have no idea how I got here or how this "Keyblade" ended up in my hands in the first place. I'm so lost right now..." She admitted and looked at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"You can't remember a thing?" Riku joined in on the conversation with a question.

Patty shook her head. "No... it's not that I don't remember where I come from. It's just... I'm really clueless on how I landed here." She gave her reply.

"Hmmm... can you remember what happened exactly before you had an unexpected landing and came here?" Riku asked, as Sora walked over and waited patiently for Patty to tell her story.

Patty rubbed the back of her head. "Well... ahhh!" She let go of the Keyblade and grab her left elbow with her right hand. The jacket part where her left elbow was located was ripped and a scratch wound was seen - it was starting to bleed.

"Crap! Patty, are you okay?" Kairi asked.

Patty nodded. "Y-yea... it just hurts so bad." It wasn't just the elbow part - most of her jacket was ripped up as were her bubble shorts. This was no doubt the work of the shadows - it seems like they even left a small gift. Lots of scratches and wounds on the skin on her legs...

Poor girl... lost and confused with a Keyblade in her hands and then getting assaulted by the shadows.

"Hey, umm... Patty, was it?" Riku asked as Patty gave him a small nod. "Listen, Sora's going to help you right now and get those wounds patched up. Afterwards, we are going to take you to see our master... maybe he can help you with your situation. Understand?" Despite meeting him just a few minutes ago, Patty felt like she could trust these people... they didn't seem all that bad.

The blonde nodded and Riku smiled. "Alright, this won't hurt a bit at all. Sora, do your thing." Sora nodded and summoned his Keyblade.

Raising it in the air, he yelled "Curaga!" over Patty. A quartet of floral bells appeared over her head and sprinkled green light over her entire body. To her surprise, the pain that she felt from her fight with the shadows was going away. It wasn't just that...

The bleeding scratches were closing up and she felt her soft skin yet again. Unfortunately, the bubble shorts and jacket still had ripped off holes but she could worry about that later. At least, her wounds were gone...

Sora and the gang smiled - it worked. Now... to see Yen Sid and discuss the situation with Patty.

Kairi extended her right hand for Patty to grab who did so without any hesitation whatsoever...

"There we go. You ready to go see our Master?" Kairi asked.

Patty nodded with a smile. "Yep! I can only hope he'll be able to help me with my situation."

"Don't worry. Yen Sid's a good teacher and a powerful sorcerer... he'll be able to help you. My name is Riku and the spiky-haired lazy bum is Sora." Riku introduced himself to Patty while Sora gave him a fake glare.

The spiky-haired boy turned his attention to Patty and grinned. "Nice to meet you, Patty. I'm Sora!" He introduce himself.

Patty nodded with a grin of her own. "It's nice to meet you all!" With introductions out of the way, the four children entered the home of Yen Sid, which the blonde discovered was a tower of somekind. Hopefully, the mysterious master of Sora and his friend would be able to help with this "situation" that she was in right now...

What Patricia "Patty" Thompson didn't know was that a great adventure laid ahead for her... one that would change her life - for better or worse!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Mighty Yen Sid

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater – they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Atsushi Okubo.**

 **Chapter 1 – The Mighty Yen Sid.  
**

Patty was climbing the stairs alongside Sora and his friends. In her mind, she was currently thinking about the situation that laid before – thrown into an unknown world with a mystical key and not being able to transform into her weapon form. All because of some old guy who was planning to do something big with his army…

At this point, Patty couldn't help but think about where her friends were exactly – Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid… Liz. The younger Thompson was hurting because she didn't know where they were. She can only hope to God that the old man hasn't hurt them yet. If he did, Patty would find and tear him a new ass-

"Hey, Patty… are you okay?" Kairi's voice interrupted her private thoughts. The younger Thompson turned to look at the red-haired girl and gave a small smile. "Yea... just thinking about my home and my friends… I hope they're okay." She said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Don't worry about it." Sora reassured her before continuing to speak. "If anyone can help track down your home or friends – it's Master Yen Sid." The spiky-haired boy explained.

"So… what's your master like?" Patty asked.

"He's… a powerful sorcerer that acts as a guardian and keep an eye on the balance between light and darkness. On top of that, he was King Mickey's instructor on wielding the Keyblade." Riku explained.

"Wow. Sounds really awesome… wait, who's King Mickey?" Patty asked suddenly.

"Well… he's my friend and the reason I'm able to be with Sora and Kairi – not to mention the fact that he's the king of Disney Castle." Riku explained.

Patty's mind immediately went from curiosity to shock – Did Riku just say "Disney Castle?"… If he did, that means King Mickey is Mickey Mouse!? What the hell is this bullshit? What other people did Riku knew – Freaking Donald Duck and Goofy!? If it was true – lord have mercy on her soul.

There was a little secret that Patty didn't tell anyone back in Death City – especially her big sister. She was a massive Disney fan with her favorite characters being Mickey Mouse, Donald and Goofy. In her free time, whenever she wasn't out on missions with her meister Kid, she would often watch Disney movies and experience all the fun.

Being able to meet the main Disney trio made Patty both worried and excited… it was like a dream come true with two flaws unfortunately. Worried because she didn't know how she should act in front of Mickey, Donald and/or Goofy. Excited since this was somewhat a good opportunity for her to meet her idols in the flesh.

Now that she thought about it… who else would she meet from this universe besides Mickey and his friends? The Disney heroes… or maybe even the villains. That would be an interesting experience!

Eventually, the group made it to the top of the tower. They were currently standing outside the door leading to Yen Sid's study. Patty couldn't help but feel nervous since she was about to meet a famous sorcerer in person… the blonde had to act on her best behavior.

"Whelp, here we are – the door leading to Yen Sid's study. Patty, you ready?" Sora asked with Patty nodding without any hesitation.

Sora took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. Meanwhile, his two friends and their new companion waited for any response to come from inside the study.

"Enter." Came a deep voice from inside the study. Sora and his companions opened the door entered the room.

Upon stepping in, Patty examined the room carefully – several shelves containing books, a couple of pots on the floor, a huge desk with a large chair, star-shaped and moon-shaped windows with someone watching the stars through them.

He was an old man with long grey hair, bushy eyebrows and a long grey beard that parted down to the middle. He wore long billowing blue robes with sky blue lining while the insides were dark red. Atop his head, there was a blue conical sorcerer's hat that was decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. Patty was convinced that this must be the "Master Yen Sid" that Sora and his friends talked about.

"Master Yen Sid, we've returned." Riku was the first to speak. The wizard whom Patty guessed that his name was correctly Yen Sid turned and looked at his guests. "Sora, Riku, Kairi – welcome back. I assume your break on the island has gone well?" The wizard walked over to his chair and sat down.

"It has, sir. We've been mock training for the last couple of days and safe to say… it's been going pretty well." Kairi explained to which Yen Sid nodded before noticing Patty's presence.

"It seems I have a newcomer in my study." Yen Sid commented to which Patty scratched the back of her head with an uneasy look on her face.

"Yes, sir - we've found her laying outside your home. A couple of Heartless appeared and we fought them off… what happened next was unexpected – she was able to summon an exact copy of Sora's Keyblade." Riku explained and Yen Sid stroke his beard with pure surprise on his face.

"Fascinating… What is your name exactly, dear?" Yen Sid asked Patty who took a deep breath and introduced herself. "Patty, sir. Patty Thompson."

Yen Sid closed his eyes and continued to stroke his beard. Sora and the others stood still and waited for a response from the wizard. Unfortunately, no words came out of his mouth – he just continued to stroke his beard.

Patty looked at Sora and his friends for guidance but all they did was shrug at Yen Sid who continued to stroke his beard.

Eventually, the wizard stopped and placed his hand down. "Sora, Riku and Kairi – I want you three to wait outside for a little bit. I have to discuss a couple of things with our mysterious guest." He said.

Sora and his companion were surprised by this request. "Why do we have to wait outside, Master?" Kairi asked – Patty was also curious as to why Yen Sid wanted them to leave the study.

"I have a couple of personal questions to ask young Patty and it would be better if you and your friends would wait outside. It's important…" Yen Sid said with a serious tone in his voice.

Patty wondered what exactly Yen Sid meant by "personal questions" – she didn't know how to feel about that… It made her feel very uneasy. The blonde had no idea what was about to happen but she had to be brave – for her friends, her meister, big sister and her home.

Sora and his two friends had no idea what Yen Sid was about to ask Patty, but they didn't dare question the wizard's orders. The spiky-haired boy placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and gave her a reassurance talk. "We'll be outside the study. You need anything, give us a call." Sora and his two friends left the study very quickly.

The only two people left were Patty and Yen Sid himself. The old wizard gave a deep sigh. "Do not worry about being in trouble, Patty." After hearing those words, Patty's uneasiness subsided a little. She was still curious as to why the wizard told Sora and his friends to remain outside.

"You are probably curious as to why Sora and his friends are to wait outside, yes?" Yen Sid asked a surprised Patty who nodded.

"H-how did you know I was going to ask that?" Yen Sid's lips twisted into a small smile. "We wizards have a knack for knowing things… I might be old, but I'm still very powerful. As for the answer to your question – to conceal your true nature as a Demon Weapon." He explained.

Patty looked at the floor. "Oh… I see-." Her eyes immediately widened with shock – did Yen Sid just said what she thought he said? Holy shit! How the hell did he know!?

"W-what!? Umm… sir, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about – I'm not a Demon Weapon! I'm just a normal girl with a simple life." Patty tried to lie her way out of this but it was no use.

Yen Sid gave a heartfelt chuckle. "My dear, no need to lie. You aren't in any trouble. It's just… a long time has passed since I last met a Demon Weapon." He explained.

Patty was surprised when he told her that – Yen Sid met Demon Weapons before? When exactly was this and how did the meeting go? Patty had the right to know…

"H-how exactly did you know that I was a Demon Weapon, sir…? You've met others from our kind as well? How and why…?" Patty asked slowly.

Yen Sid raised his hands in order to calm Patty down. "Take it slow, dear. To answer your questions, I'm familiar with your true nature as a Demon Weapon thanks to the information that came from a good friend of mine." He explained.

"Huh? Who is it?" Patty asked.

Yen Sid smiled a bit. "I believe you already know him – The Grim Reaper or Lord Death as you and your friends call him." Patty was shocked when she heard that.

Yen Sid and Lord Death were friends…? Holy shit! Patty didn't expect to hear that – actually, how did they even meet in the first place?

"H-how do you know Lord Death, sir?" Patty asked.

"Death and I have had many interactions in the past… he has also provided helpful information to my counsel. Not to mention, he is a reliable friend who has helped us out a couple of times against the forces of darkness." He finished explaining much to a still shocked Patty who was digesting this information slowly.

Lord Death never told anyone that he was friends with a person from another place – not even his own son. Why exactly? For protection? Wait a minute… she knew that the Grim Reaper was over thousands of years old. Her headmaster also had many friends and allies over the years. Did… that mean that Lord Death had also visited other worlds and made acquaintances with people from other places as well?

Patty decided that when she or her friends find Lord Death, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. But for now, they were other things to discuss…

"Patty – from what Sora and his friends told me, you somehow have the ability to wield an exact copy of the Kingdom Key Keyblade. Is that correct?" Yen Sid asked with Patty nodding immediately.

"Yes, sir… I just… Don't have a clue how I ended up owning this Keyblade. I was hoping that you might be able to help me with this situation." Patty pulled out her left hand and the Keyblade magically appeared in her hand.

Yen Sid stroked his beard gently. "You say this Keyblade appeared after Sora and his friends fended off a small number of Heartless outside my home, correct?" He asked with Patty nodding immediately.

Yen Sid went into a deep thought for a minute or two and then spoke once again. "I have a couple of theory as to why you have the ability to wield the Keyblade. But first – I need to ask you some questions concerning your arrival and the current status of your home. That won't be a problem, yes?" Patty shook her head – she didn't have a problem with questions being asked since she needed all the help she can get.

"Very well then… Patty, please elaborate how exactly you found yourself outside my home." Yen Sid requested.

Patty scratched the back of her head as she began to tell her story from the very beginning. "Well… it was a normal day in Death City. My meister and big sis, who is also a Demon Weapon, along with myself were going to meet some of my friends for a nice day at the local Death-bucks Café. Unfortunately, fate has a funny way of screwing up things. We were all relaxing and drinking when people started to scream – those "Heartless" came out of nowhere and started attacking everyone. My friends tried to fight them off… but it was no use. We ran towards our school in an attempt to discuss things with Lord Death – however, someone was already waiting for us outside. When we got to the courtyard, we all saw several people wearing black coats and an unknown old man summoning and commanding the Heartless. We tried to fight them off, but… but…" She stopped as a couple of tears fell down from her eyes.

"Take as long as you need to explain things, dear." Yen Sid comforted her as Patty nodded and wiped her tears away before continuing her story. "Thank you, sir… A-anyways, the Heartless were too powerful for me and my friends to handle. Soon, the black coat figures summoned strange purple-like corridors and threw my friends in them… except for me. The old man who looked to be their leader pinned me to the floor and started to interrogate me… as it turns out, his goal had been me all along. He started to ask me some confusing questions about a "Kingdom Hearts" and "returning Sora's power" – whatever that is. I kept my mouth shut and that turned out to be a big mistake… it made the old man very angry. He summoned one of those purple-like portals and threw me in. That's how I ended up here and where your students met me… End of story, sir." Patty finished explaining.

Yen Sid closed his eyes and sighed heavily – his tone was one of disappointment. "So… they have struck again. Xehanort… what have you done?" He asked himself.

Patty looked at him with a curious expression on her face – did the wizard know something about this?

Yen Sid opened his eyes and looked at Patty. "I… believe I know who is responsible for the attack on Death City and the disappearance of your friends." He said to the blonde who was now on full standby.

"Huh? Really? Please, sir! You have to tell me! Please!" Patty pleaded as Yen Sid raised his arms to calm her down.

"I will, dear. But first… I need to ask you a question." Patty wondered what exactly the wizard's question was. "Are you familiar with the legend of the heart of all worlds known as Kingdom Hearts?" He asked the question.


	3. Chapter 2 - Doubts and Arrival

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater - they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Atsushi Okubo!**

 **Chapter 2 - Doubts and Arrival.**

Whilst Patty was holding a conversation with the sorcerer Yen Sid, Sora and his friends were currently discussing their own situation and theories – mainly about the newcomer.

"So… what do you two think about Patty? She seems pretty okay in my book and-." Sora was cut off by Riku bonking him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for Riku?" He asked as he rubbed the nasty bonk that his friend gave him.

"Sora, you shouldn't be so trusting of every person we meet. For all we know, she could be a Heartless or Nobody conjured up by Xehanort or Maleficent. I don't know if we can trust Patty… she might be making up this story about her friends and home – plus, she has a complete copy of your Keyblade, Sora. Doesn't that strike you as the least bit suspicious, guys?" The silver-haired boy asked.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other – Riku's gave some good pointers. They didn't know a thing about Patty: where'd she come from? What brought her to the Master's home? Did something happen to her world? Was she aligned with Xehanort or Maleficent? – These were questions with no answers unfortunately.

But one thing remained in the minds of the three children – why did Patty have a complete copy of Sora's Keyblade? It didn't make any sense.

"Maybe… you do have a point, Riku. But it doesn't mean that Patty is a bad person. Granted, we have no idea where she came from or why she wields a copy of Sora's Keyblade… but it prove that's she working for Xehanort or Maleficent. That's a far-fetched theory." Kairi told him.

"Kairi… it's not a far-fetched theory. It's a fact – think about it, guys. A mysterious girl shows up out of nowhere and then summons a complete copy of the Kingdom Key… it doesn't make sense at all." Riku replied.

At this point, Sora couldn't help but sigh. "Riku… are you afraid that she might turn out to be Xehanort's servant so she can drag you back to the darkness?" The spiky-haired boy asked.

Riku immediately paled after hearing that – he stayed completely silent since he didn't want to remember the times when he embraced the darkness and went towards a wrong path. If it hadn't been for Sora or his friends, the silverette would have remained Xehanort or Maleficent's pawn for good.

"Riku… if this is really bothering you, we could always ask Patty about where she came from and what brought her here." Kairi suggested.

"No! Don't… if she really came from another world and I start asking her suspicious questions, she might end up having a mental breakdown." Sora and Kairi were shocked at what he said.

"Riku! How could you even suggest that!?" Kairi asked him.

"You shouldn't say that! For all we know, Patty might already be in a state of shock! I know you don't trust her yet, but it doesn't mean you have to say that she might end up having a mental breakdown…" Sora told him.

Riku sighed. "I know… I shouldn't say such things. But I still don't like this… not one bit." He replied.

"Riku… nothing bad is gonna happen. I know you don't trust Patty yet… but I can assure you that she isn't an agent of Xehanort or Maleficent." Kairi assured him.

"How can you be so sure, Kai?" Riku asked with Kairi immediately responding. "I was able to sense her heart since I am one of the Princesses of Heart after all. Anyways… I was able to read Patty's heart whilst we were climbing up to the study. It seems that she's a perfect copy of you, Sora." Sora was surprised by Kairi's statement.

"Really, Kai? What makes you say that?" Sora asked.

"Well… from what I can tell, Patty's a bright and optimistic person. On top of that, she is able to cheer anyone from a mile away. However, she also has a hidden intelligent and curious side to her personality." Kairi explained.

"So, she's just like Sora… only smarter and less distracted?" Riku asked with a slight smirk on his face whilst Sora growled out a "Hey!" at his best friend.

"More or less. However, I also sensed something deep hidden in her heart – like a dark secret that she's keeping." Kairi explained.

"A dark secret? Like something that happened in her past or she committed a crime?" Riku asked.

"It's possible. Unlikely about the crime thing, but it's possible about her having a dark past… I dunno though." Kairi replied.

"Well… we shouldn't just to conclusions yet before we've had a chance to ask her some questions. First, we need to make sure she's doing okay and then we'll see about why she has some small darkness in her heart." Sora told them.

"Right. But we have to make sure to be gentle on the subject with her… we can't be suspicious – everyone behave properly, especially you Riku." Kairi warned him.

"Wait! Why me?" Riku asked with the red-head replying immediately. "Cause you still don't trust her… not even for a minute."

"Oh, come on… that's not true." The silverette argued as if trying to look like the innocent one in this.

"Riku, please don't lie… I know you don't trust her yet, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't be rude in front of her." Kairi told him with Riku sighed. "Right… I'll keep my mouth shut about this but I still don't like it."

"Wait until we learn more about Patty… if it turns out that you are correct, we'll make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. Sound fair, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that… I'll try and behave in Patty's presence." Kairi and Sora both nodded. "Just give her a chance, Riku… she isn't a bad person from the looks of things." Kairi explained.

Riku sighed but nodded nevertheless – he still didn't know if he should trust Patty completely or question her about where she came from and if her story was true… but he needed to be patient for Sora and Kairi. If the newcomer was hiding a secret than the silverette would have to wait until Patty was calm enough and ready to discuss things with Riku and his friends.

"Alright, guys… now that the situation with trust issues is resolved, what say we get back-" Sora couldn't finish speaking due to the door of the study opening and Patty stepping outside. Her face was one of sadness and loss.

Kairi was the first to ask. "Patty, is everything okay? You seem kind of down…"

Patty looked at the trio. "Yea… Master Yen Sid explained a few things to me – mainly, the person who is responsible for the destruction of my home: Master Xehanort…" She said to the trio.

Sora and his friends were surprised by this. "So, the old man has struck again…" The spiky-haired boy stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I guess so… the master told me that you three have had lots of bad encounters with him and other villains. Is it true?" Patty asked.

The trio nodded. "Let me put it simple for you, Patty… Xehanort, his organization and other villains had threatened the peace in the universe – not once, but a couple of times. It's to us – wielders of the Keyblade – to put a stop to that and ensure that life continues no matter the cost." Kairi explained.

"In a way, we're like peacekeepers." Riku added to which Patty nodded with a gentle smile on her face.

The blonde couldn't help but think back to her home and the D.W.M.A. academy – although she hadn't admitted to Sora and his friends yet, Patty was also a peacekeeper… in a sense. She was a Demon Weapon – dedicated to protecting the innocent from the monsters known as Kishin.

Just thinking about them made Patty feel uneasy and sad because it reminded her of the destruction of her home by those black-colored creatures with yellow eyes and the man leading them - Xehanort. She had lost nearly everything that mattered to her – Death City, her friends, her life… she prayed that everyone was okay.

Going back to the present, Patty was reminded that she needed to bring the trio back to Yen Sid. "Oh, that reminds me – the master is looking for you. I'm already aware of the whole situation and I agreed on a choice that he made me pick."

"What kind of choice exactly?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Patty scratched the back of her head before continuing to speak. "Since my world has been lost to the darkness and I don't have anywhere else to go… I've decided that I wanna join you in the fight against the old coot." She explained much to the surprise of the trio – they weren't expecting this!

 _ **(Meanwhile – on another world…)**_

Inside the world known as Enchanted Dominion, atop the Forbidden Mountain stood a castle that has seen better days – what many didn't know was that this was the home of a mysterious and evil witch who has attempted not once, but a couple of times to take control of the mysterious entity known as Kingdom Hearts.

Said witch was currently pacing back and forth inside the throne room as if waiting for someone or something to come. She was a green and fair-skinned woman with shining yellow eyes that were heavily shadowed with violet make-up whilst her lips were painted red. Her head was topped with a black-horned headdress with her attire consisting of a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flared out. Her only weapon was a powerful staff with a glowing green orb at the top. This witch was called Maleficent or the self-proclaimed "Mistress of All Evil" as a couple of people had called her.

The witch was beginning to grow a little bit impatient due to the fact that her so-called henchmen wasn't still back from his assignment. He was supposed to go and do some reconnaissance with a couple of Heartless by his side… but that was over hours ago. He still hadn't come back yet.

Maleficent growled in frustration but then sighed heavily – no use crying over something trivial as her missing henchman. The witch knew that he could handle himself… right now, there were more-

"Maleficent! Maleficent!" A familiar to the witch voiced yelled – speak of the devil. He was back.

Entering the throne room was a huge anthropomorphic cat wearing armor that was colored in shades of blue and purple overtop a red, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical pink stripe descending from the neck.

He wore navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each one secure. His pants were also navy blue with light blue lining, purple lower legs and two enormous pouches on either front side. These pouches were attached to his pants by four pins, both sporting a silver, horizontal zipper. The most distinguishing feature of these pants was the comically large zipper going down the front and reaching around to the back side of the pants.

He wore two navy blue pauldrons, each sporting two cyan bumps and a periwinkle area near on the lower section on each shoulder. Two gold buttons at the top of the cat's pants connected to two blue suspenders that intersected over his chest before connecting to two similar, albeit smaller buttons on his shoulder pauldrons. Lastly, he also wore a pair of fingerless gauntlets. The wrists of these gauntlets were light blue with a pale yellow semi-circle on top, while the gloves were periwinkle with a bump on each knuckle. There was a dark blue-green design on the back of each glove, descending from each knuckle to the end of the glove.

Maleficent remained calm but didn't look at her clumsy, yet loyal henchmen. "Welcome back, Pete. Tell me – what have you to report?" She questioned the cat known as Pete.

"Bits and pieces, Maleficent… my squad of Heartless have informed me that Xehanort has struck at another world and wiped it off completely." Maleficent placed a finger to her chin and was digesting this information – Xehanort has struck early it seems… what exactly is he planning?

"Any survivors or witnesses?" The witch asked.

"Yea... But here is the interesting thing – one of the Heartless reported that a brat has landed outside Yen Sid's home: a blondie who surprisingly has a complete copy of Sora's Keyblade." Pete explained.

Maleficent was surprised by what Pete told her – someone made it off that world and is a Keyblade Wielder like Sora and his friends? Interesting… very interesting.

Maleficent raised her staff in the air. "Show me projection of the new wielder!" She ordered as a hologram projection of Patty appeared in front of Maleficent.

"Hmm…" The witch started examining her from top to bottom – but most importantly, her heart. "Intriguing…" The blonde-haired girl was a complete copy of Sora it seems: bright and cheerful but with a strong hint of intelligence inside of her. However, Maleficent sensed a small amount of darkness – somewhere in Patty's heart… yes, this child was a truly interesting case indeed. And yet… this was troubling.

Maleficent dispersed the holographic projection of Patty and tightened the grip on her staff. "Pete, you might have done something right for once..." She complimented her henchman.

"So… what are your orders, Maleficent? Use the Heartless and fetch the Keyblade brat so she can work for us?" Pete asked.

Maleficent shook her head. "No. If she's aligned herself with Sora's group and Yen Sid then there is no chance of her becoming a puppet for me… it will be nearly impossible to corrupt her due to her darkness being so small." She explained.

The witch knew that it would be impossible to bring the new wielder and corrupt her – the blonde had only small darkness in her heart and she was aligned with Yen Sid and Sora's group. This was troubling indeed… there had to be a way to stop the new wielder and the heroes of Light. But how?

"So, what exactly do we do?" Pete asked.

"Hmmm… I'm not quite sure. Yen Sid and Sora have no doubt explained to her who the bad guys are exactly and what she is fighting against. Aligning herself with the Heroes of Light will not end well for us, Pete." She explained.

"So, then… what's the plan?" Pete asked.

Maleficent was about to explain when a corridor of darkness opened in the center of the throne room much to the surprise of the two villains.

"Ummm… I d-didn't do that!" Pete pleaded.

"Silence, you fool! I know it wasn't your doing… But I am curious as to why-" Maleficent cut herself off when she saw something that surprised both her and Pete.

A 14-year old girl fell onto the ground with bruises and cuts all over her body. Her light taupe hair was kept in pigtails whilst her skin was fair as snow. She wore a typical schoolgirl outfit that consisted of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest and a green striped tie underneath a long black trench coat with a cloak-like end, a red plaid skirt and black boots with white buckles. Lastly, a pair of white gloves adorned both hands. From the looks of things, she was completely unconscious.

Maleficent and Pete were confused – who was this unknown girl exactly and why did she look like she had just experienced true hell?

"Umm, is this girl okay?" Pete asked with a confused look on his face.

"How should I know, fool? She just arrived here! Go and tell my men to keep an eye outside. I shall tend to this child immediately." Maleficent ordered as she channeled the inner power of her staff.

Soon, an aura surrounded the girl as she was lifted into the air like a feather. In the meantime, Pete took off to inform Maleficent's men about their orders to keep an eye out for any intruders that might come.

The witch took off into a secluded part of the castle so she can examine the girl and see if she was alive.

What Maleficent didn't realize yet was that she was about to obtain a new puppet and servant who was stronger and smarter than Riku…


	4. Chapter 3 - Training with a Pyromaniac

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater - they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Atsushi Okubo!**

 **Chapter 3 – Training with a Pyromaniac.**

In one of the training room inside Yen Sid's tower was Patty who was swinging her legs back and forth on a chair and awaiting her 'instructor' – apparently, he was also beginning to learn how to use his own Keyblade as well. The blonde was curious about who exactly he was.

From what Sora and his friends told her, his name was apparently Lea and he had this strange but funny quote: 'Got it memorized?' – Patty deduced that he wanted to be memorized (mainly his name or character?), she didn't have a clue. All she was told was to wait for him in one of the training rooms in the tower.

Originally, Sora and others wanted to train with her and see how well she handled the Keyblade but unfortunately, they received orders from Yen Sid to visit the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee for an update on Xehanort and his organization. Apparently, they were making moves and working towards something unknown.

Sora and his friends left soon afterwards whilst Patty was told to head to one of the training room and wait for her instructor Lea to come. And that's what she was doing… waiting and waiting.

It was good that she was alone in this room since she could have a few seconds/minutes of peace. It gave her the opportunity to think about the mess that she just landed herself in – why did Xehanort have to attack Death City? Why is she wielding a weapon that resembled Sora's? Where were her friends and were they okay? Releasing a heavy sigh, Patty looked at the floor and frowned. "Hope they're okay… especially Liz and Kid."

She missed her big sister and meister so much even though she had nothing to worry about since Kid had Liz and both would be able to handle anything. All Patty could do was pray that nothing bad would go wrong and she would be able to see them again.

As Patty continued swinging her legs, she suddenly heard footsteps from the other side of the door - No doubt it was her instructor Lea.

With a small sigh, Patty got off from the chair and stretched herself. "No use in standing around all day in the chair. Time to see who will be training."

The door opened as a tall and slender man with bright red hair that was styled into slicked-back spikes and emerald green eyes stepped inside. His attire consisted of a black cloak with boots, gloves, a silver zipper and drawstrings. "Damn it… finally found the one I was supposed to be going."

Looking around the area, his gaze fell to Patty who was still sitting in the chair. "Hey there. You must be the newbie that just gained the ability to wield a perfect copy of Sora's weapon, right?" Patty just nodded at his question.

"Great…" The man scratched the back of his head as he whispered something quietly to himself. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs…"

Unfortunately for him, Patty overheard his little words and frowned. "Hey! I didn't ask for any of this, bub. Cut me some slack, kay?"

The man's eyes widened – how did she managed to catch all that? Damn it… now he really felt guilty for saying those words.

Deciding to not make an ass of himself anymore than he already did, the man shook his head and decided to start off with a clean slate. "Look, sorry about my words. Don't know what I was thinking… let's start over with a clean introduction – the name's Lea: got it memorized?" He placed a finger to his forehead as a sign that he really wants his name to be memorized.

"Ummm… sure. Got it memorized right here." She pointed in her brain before introducing herself. "Name's Patty. Patty Thompson."

"Good, you're a quick learner kid. Now then…" Lea crossed his arms and continued to speak. "From what Sora and his friends told me, you lost your world to Xehanort and his organization, right?" Patty nodded again.

"And you don't have a clue on how you ended up with a complete copy of Sora's Keyblade, yes?" Patty once again nodded before she spoke. "Nothing at all… I have no idea how or why this 'Keyblade'…" She paused before summoning the weapon in her hands. "… just appeared in my hands."

"I see…" Lea scratched the back of his head. "And you don't know how exactly to use it right?" Patty nodded once again.

Giving a heavy sigh to himself, Lea pinched the bridge of his nose. "What to do… what to do…" At these words, Patty couldn't help but grin. "Maybe we should… oh, I don't know… start training or something?"

Lea gave her a frown which soon turned into a smirk. "Well, well… look who is eager to get started. Very well, missy… let's start with the basics." Patty got off from the chair and summoned her Keyblade. "So, how exactly does this work? We gonna start fighting immediately or…?" She walked a little bit away from Lea who summoned his own Keyblade – one that was somewhat based on fire.

"First things first, I wanna see how well you swing that thing. Don't worry about mucking up… I'm a newbie as well. Just show me what you can do with it." Patty nodded as Lea stood still and waited to see.

Patty began swinging around funnily like a flyswatter here and there to which Lea's eyes widened and facepalmed. "Okay, okay… stop. Just… please stop." The blonde did as she was told and stood to attention.

"Guess you were telling the truth… its fine, I can still work with this. Now, I told you I'm a newbie as well and I've just started learning how to use this… thing." Lea raised his Keyblade for Patty to look.

"Anyways… it seems we both have a lot to learn. First things first – we'll start with the swinging and hitting. Should be a pretty easy job for you… in fact, I'll attempt to strike you and you block back. Think you can handle that?" Lea asked with Patty nodding.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." Lea's Keyblade rose and he was about to attack Patty when she blocked his first strike. Soon, both began to parry and block hits from left to right.

"Distance, kid! Use your head and don't let anything else distract you!" Lea yelled as Patty continued to block and parry his attacks back and forth. "Beat first and then lunge!"

Unfortunately for Patty, she made a small mistake – after delivering a small strike, she let her guard down for a second before Lea struck her onto the ground.

Lea sighed – so far, this wasn't going like he imagined it. "This isn't going well…" Patty got up from the ground and glared at him. "Gee, you think!?" The man scratched the back of his head with an uneasy look on his face. "It seems we have a lot to learn then…"

"Guess so… ready to go another round?" Patty asked with Lea nodding immediately.

"Let's give it another shot… try and pay attention this time."

"I'm doing my best."

"We'll see."

For the next couple of hours or so, Patty and Lea trained and trained hard in order to both improve their skills. At times, they made mistakes but compensated by learning from them. As they progressed forward, Lea agreed in his head that the lesson was viewed as a sort of a 'gradual experience'.

Eventually, the barbs and mistakes were toned down with both Patty and Lea improving in their skills. In fact, the red-head managed to learn a few neat tricks from the blonde.

"And… enough!" Lea declared just as his and Patty's weapon clashed with each other. Soon, both released their weapons' hold from each other and dismissed them afterwards.

Lea stretched his fingers. "Not bad, kid. Not bad at all. You're starting to get the hang of it."

"In a way, yeah… still have a lot to learn before I become a pro. Was Sora or his friends like this when they started out?" Lea gave a small laugh at that. "Somewhat. Once they were normal islanders living a peaceful life with a simple dream of exploring the outside worlds… but then the darkness arrived, Sora gained the ability to wield an exact copy of your Keyblade and before you know it – he was swatting Heartless and Nobodies from left to right."

Patty couldn't help but give out a whistle of impression. "He's that big of a hero?" Lea shrugged. "Somewhat. Granted, he's not strong or smart like his friends Riku and Kairi but he does make it for with his confidence and cheerful persona."

"Sounds just like in the fairy tale books." Patty replied back with Lea nodding.

"What about you though? What's your story before you ended up in the tower?" Lea asked to which Patty looked at the ground and gave a sad sigh.

Lea noticed this and immediately scratched the back of his head as he felt a bit of guilt of asking her this question. "H-hey… Sorry about asking you so abruptly… It's just… I have no idea who you are. My bad for being rude."

"It's fine… don't worry. I just… haven't gotten over the loss of my home and the disappearance of my friends. Hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they are, kid. Don't lose hope just yet… just because your world is gone, doesn't mean your friends are." Upon hearing those words, Patty's face lit up. "Really? They might still be okay?"

Lea shrugged. "It's not 100 percent confirmed, but they might still be alive on other worlds. If we're lucky, you might just have a chance to find them once your training sessions are up."

Patty gave a nod – at least some of Lea's words cheered her up. If her friends did indeed escape with their lives intact off Death City, then that meant she had a chance to search, find and check if they are okay.

"Well… here's to hoping I can find them." Patty crossed her fingers as a sign of good luck with Lea nodding.

"Anyways… what do you want to know about me exactly?" Patty asked as Lea crossed his arms. "If it's alright with you, can you explain from the beginning how Xehanort came to your world?" Patty nodded as she went to the chair and sat down.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning…"

 _ **(Meanwhile…)**_

"Are you absolutely sure, Yen Sid?" Merlin the Sorcerer asked on the other side of the crystal ball he was using to communicate with Yen Sid.

The wizard of the Mysterious Tower nodded. "Positive. Xehanort has struck again… and this time, he has left only one survivor to tell the tale."

The sorcerer gave a heavy sigh due to the fact that another world along with its inhabitants were lost to the darkness as well all thanks to Xehanort's doing. If there was one word to describe the cunning and intelligent Keyblade Master of Darkness, it was that he was very persistent in completing his ultimate goal.

For years, the Warriors of Light did their best to stop Xehanort but no such luck so far. With every defeat that came for him, he always seemed to have a back-up plan in case the original fails.

"What world has he decimated exactly?" Merlin asked with Yen Sid replying immediately. "Death City."

Merlin stroked his own huge white beard. "Hmmm… if I'm not mistaken, that was the world in which one of your allies governs and lives on, am I correct?" Yen Sid nodded.

"His name is Lord Death. According to Patty (the sole survivor, so far), Xehanort and his Seekers arrived unsuspected and summoned both the Heartless and Nobodies to assault and search for the heart of Death City. The inhabitants did their best to prevent the fall of their world to the darkness… unfortunately, it was not a success."

"I see… and about that girl you told me about just now – Patty, was it? What is her story exactly?"

"Patty is a Demon Weapon – a human with the ability to physically transform into a weapon of any type. Demon Weapons usually pair with other people known as Meisters to combat monsters known as Kishin and protect the populace." Merlin's eyes widened at such information.

"People with the ability to transform into weapons… that sounds like something that came out from a book for children!" Yen Sid nodded at his statement. "I assure you that it is true. Unfortunately, young Patricia has somehow lost her ability to transform into her 'Weapon' form."

"Oh, dear… that does sound like bad news for her. Without a weapon to defend herself, she'll become an easy target for both Heartless and Nobodies."

Yen Sid nodded grimly however he lips twisted into a gentle smile. "Fortunately for her, she might not be as defenseless as we think. It seems that even though she has lost the ability to transform into a weapon – she has somehow gained the ability to wield a perfect copy of Sora's Kingdom Key."

Merlin was surprised by what he just heard – the girl wielding an exact copy of Sora's Keyblade? This was something unexpected…

As far back as Yen Sid and Merlin could remember, there was never an incident or moment in which another person could wield the exact copy of a Keyblade with the exception of Roxas (Sora's Nobody) and Kairi as well who also wields one of the Keyblades (Destiny's Embrace) that belonged to the Keyblade Master Aqua. To see Patty wielding a clone of the Kingdom Key was unexpected. There was something more to the story than meets the eye…

"Hmmm… that is pretty surprising. Yet, I'm sure that only Sora is able to wield the Kingdom Key… for the young girl to obtain and wield an exact copy if an amazing feat. I wonder who bequeathed her or how she was able to tap into the hidden power…"

"I am pondering that as well… however, there in lies the matter of her being trained in its use. I'm sure you understand, old friend." Merlin gave a small nod – he knew what Yen Sid meant. "Let me guess… you already planned on preparing her for the fight against Xehanort."

"In a way, yes… plus, it allows her the chance to search for her missing friends. I've assigned Lea to act as her teacher until further notice – it will be a good training experience for both of them."

"Understandable. Speaking of which, she isn't aware of the usage of magic, correct?" Yen Sid nodded. "One more thing to mention, Merlin – back in the home world of Lord Death, magic is classified as 'evil' – witches would often use their magic to perform heinous acts to the ordinary populace. Many of them were considered enemies of Lord Death and his faction… yet, some remain on the light side."

Merlin stroked his beard back and forth along with giving a nod of understanding. "How soon will Miss Patricia be ready?" The sorcerer asked.

Yen Sid closed his eyes and tapped his fingers. "As you are aware, old friend… it takes years for a single person to master the art of the Keyblade. But… seeing as how Xehanort is getting very desperate with accomplishing his goal – I would have to say… a week or two."

"I see. Old friend… we had best be aware of the evil that made it off Lord Death's world. No doubt 'these witches/Kishin' will attempt to ally themselves with Xehanort."

"Xehanort might have been led astray but I doubt he will secure an alliance with the Kishin… the witches, on the other hand…"

"If we allow Xehanort to have his way… our victory will be a short-lived one." Yen Sid nodded in understanding at Merlin's words.

"We won't allow Xehanort or his Seekers to win… Patty will continue training alongside Lea until she is ready to be sent out in searching for her friends and stopping Xehanort alongside our guardians. In the meantime, I want you and the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee to keep an eye over there and see if anything is amiss. Tell Leon to learn anything he can about what the Seekers are planning if any of them are stationed there."

Merlin nodded. "I will do my best to not disappoint, old friend. Speaking of which, I assume Sora and his friends will be assisting us?"

Yen Sid nodded once more. "Indeed. I have sent them to Radiant Garden to check and see if the Seekers have made their move. Have they arrived by chance?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not yet, I'm afraid. Hopefully they'll be here soon so we can discuss what we've learned so far."

"Very good. Well, dear friend… that is all I have to say for now. Expect young Patricia and Lea in a week or two as soon as their training is finished." Merlin gave a nod at that. "We shall await their arrival whenever they are ready. Stay safe, old friend."

"You as well. Take care." Merlin nodded before the crystal ball sparkled and returned its proper white form – the projection was gone.

Yen Sid sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Xehanort… why would you destroy Death City and the D.W.M.A.? It doesn't make any sense… is your heart truly one of pure darkness? What exactly are you planning…?"

The old wizard kept his eyes closed and he continued to ponder the riddle as to why Xehanort would attack a world filled with heroes and monsters…


	5. Chapter 4 - A Month Later

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater - they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Atsushi Okubo!**

 **Chapter 4 – A Month Later…**

Despite how the first few days of training went for both Lea and Patty, both individuals were progressing quite well in the art of the Keyblade. A few mistakes were made here and there but they managed to get through them with ease… in fact, Patty was a quick learner from the looks of it. Her skills and moves… impressive.

Yet, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. It seems that something urgent had come up involving Kairi – her training wasn't going very well and she needed some extra set of hands to teach her due to Sora and Riku taking off on orders. Lea was assigned to that task and some days later he left for Radiant Garden to check in with Merlin – Patty was now alone and she had to practice all by herself.

It wasn't much of a challenge since Lea had taught all everything that she needed to know in order to stay fit for the fight while also learning the art himself. Speaking of the two individuals – every evening after the training session had concluded, they would discuss things about their lives, homes, friendships, etc. Lea himself was particular intrigued by Patty's home – Death City and her story along with her abilities. In a way, it reminded him of his time in an old group of his…

But that was all about a month ago… right now, it was the present. Originally, Yen Sid had planned to sent both Lea and Patty to seek out Merlin so he could provide more equipment that would be useful to that two in the upcoming battle but only one was sent. The blonde stayed behind so she could keep training until she was ready – Patty was content with that.

And thus, Patty continued to train by her lonesome self without Lea – luckily, there were training dummies that she could use as target practices. Days and weeks passed and in that time, the blonde improved a lot with the Kingdom Key. She no longer made any blunder/mistakes and took down her opponents with just two/three hits from her weapon.

And then… the day had arrived – one that Yen Sid had been anticipating for the past month. Patty was ready for the trials that laid ahead… she had to departure as soon as possible.

Speaking of the blonde, she was currently wrapping up her training session by cutting down a training dummy in half – sweat was present all over her face as she took a couple of breaths and kneeled on one knee. She concluded that training was hell… it reminded her of those special courses and lectures at the D.W.M.A. in a way.

Wiping off the sweat and standing, she dismissed her Keyblade just as the training dummy disappeared into the air like magic. "Another day, another lesson finished." Patty commented – who knew that Keyblade training would be just as hard as trying to become a full-fledged Demon Weapon?

Speaking of that, she still couldn't enter her 'Gun' form which didn't worry her too much seeing as how she was already wielding a weapon but it still brought some questions in her mind – how long until she had gotten her demon weapon ability back and will she be able to use it without Kid or Liz's help?

Those were questions that held no answers yet… but hopefully they would come one of these days. For now, she had to focus on the present.

Walking over to the table, she picked up a water bottle and began to drink in order to stave off the tiredness and the smell that was coming from her body… All those days of training really put a dent in her hygiene – a mental note was formed in Patty's head: _Take shower and wash my hair._

Taking a good look at herself, she noticed wet spots on her jacket's armpits and bubble shorts… plus, her hair as well. "Ewww… when was the last time I had a proper shower?" She wondered to herself.

Hmmm… if she recalled correct, every two or three days after training she would shower and get clothes cleaned up… the last shower she had was… three to four days ago. Ouch, no wonder the smell was so bad…

Getting up and stretching herself, she began to make her way towards her temporary bedroom was – her plan to take a shower and then report to Master Yen Sid on her progress. It was the sensible thing to do… she didn't want to report to the wizard whilst smelling like a pig!

 _ **(Meanwhile…)**_

Darkness… for the past hour, she was laying on the bench and staring at the ceiling which was complete dark and filled with spiders. What else was there to do besides watch and remain silent?

With a heavy sigh released, the girl with pig-tails wondered how it is that she ended up in this state – being a prisoner of a witch who wasn't just evil but at the same time cunning… in a way it reminded her of Medusa.

How did this come to pass? About some months ago, she was living her normal peaceful life in Death City with her friends and was enjoying some R&R after the fall of the Kishin Asura… only for yellow-eyed black ants to show and ruin everything.

They weren't Kishin unfortunately… oh, no – they were so much worse than that – monsters of unknown origin. No matter how many she and her friends had destroyed, more showed up out of the blue… and then the worst had happened:

These creatures had the ability to steal hearts – Miss Marie, Doctor Stein, Black Star, Her father… and worst of all Soul. In the end, all that was left were more black creatures forming in the places of the victims. To her relief, she didn't spot Tsubaki, Kid or the Thompson sisters… maybe they had gotten away in time or were completely lost. She just hoped that they were okay… they were her friends after all.

What happened next was a complete blur… the creatures dragged her down through a black puddle as she watched the blue sky in Death City get clouded in the form of a dark purple storm. Soon, she was sucked in and lost in the darkness for good… or so she thought.

Once she woke up, she found herself in an old dungeon being watched over by an over-weight cat and a mysterious woman with a staff. Using her Soul Perception ability, she found out that the woman was an evil witch and plotted to use the girl as a tool for vengeance. Unfortunately, the pig-tailed girl had no intention of supporting her or her plans… which resulted in remaining in the dungeon until she changed her mind.

Every day, the woman would attempt to convince the girl but to no avail… as punishment, she went without meals or anything to drink. In the girl's mind, this was indeed a cruel lesson to be learned. A month later and the convincing still didn't give any results.

All-in-all, the girl was praying for anyone to come and liberate her… Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, anyone if it was possible…

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" The familiar feminine tone of Maleficent inquired as the girl was snapped out of her thoughts and glared at the witch – she knew why she had come here and it wasn't going to work… not now or ever.

"Hmph… I told you already – I'm not assisting you in revenge or anything! There is nothing that you can do to convince me!" The girl stated to the witch plain and clear.

Said woman just smiled. "Ouch… your feelings hurt me, dear Maka. Its such a shame that you don't even care to see the good in me." She replied with a fake pity in her tone to which the girl known as Maka snorted.

"Hmph… yeah, sure. Do you honestly think that was going to work? It's not… so, leave me alone. I'm not helping you and that is final." Maka told her plain as day which only made the woman continue to smile in amusement.

"Such a shame… you have such talent yet you waste it away… very well, the decision is yours… but know this – one day, you will submit and become a worthy soldier for my cause. Struggle all you want… but victory will be mine!" She declared before laughing and leaving.

The cell door was shut tight and locked but Maka didn't care about that – at least, she was alone again. Now she could think in peace – a plan on getting out of here no matter the cost. There was no way in hell that she was helping this witch – not now or ever.

The woman was evil with a capital 'E' and that was not good in her book – all her life, she dedicated herself to protecting the innocent from evil such as Kishin and Witches. No way was her priority changing – not now… or ever.

"She's wrong… I'll never submit to her whim. Never." She declared to herself clearly and full of determination.

She would show the woman and escape this place – then find her missing friends and family. Nobody would stop her… no one.

 _ **(Maleficent's P.O.V.)**_

Hmmm… it seems that my convincing will be all for naught – that brat Maka is far too stubborn to listen to what I have to say. I must give credit where its due: she easily broke through my façade and refuses to do as I say. Curse this fate…

I had hoped that she would join me since I can sense how powerful she was but no such luck. I can't seem to find a proper person to use as my puppet for my goals… sometimes I do really miss using that boy Riku – unlike her, he obeyed at least and was more easily convinced.

Walking down the dark corridors of my castle in my home kingdom, I struggled to think of something to use against Sora and his meddlesome friends… especially that new wielder. I can't quite put my finger on it – something about her seems off.

She doesn't seem like anything special and yet a copy of Sora's Keyblade appears in her hands? Something seems off… I already am aware that it was Xehanort and his Seekers that assaulted her world yet… why was the young child spared? For a back-up plan or something…

For now, I had no answers… only questions. Its best to move on with the current objective in mind: stop the Warriors of Light and their new addition. No use in corrupting the new wielder since her darkness was too small.

Hmmm… what to do… what to do… I suppose I could send someone to keep an eye on the new wielder – for the time being. Plus, I had to see what Xehanort's move was.

Pete was out of the question since he was a bumbling buffoon and Maka would be of no help… With a heavy sigh, I had no choice but to send in a special kind of person.

I dreaded using him since he was worthless to me but I had no choice in the matter… With my mind made up, I made my way towards my goal:

Enlisting the help of my brat of a son to watch over that new wielder.

 _ **(Yen Sid's Home – Mysterious Tower…)**_

"Apologies for being later, sir… I was taking a shower." Patty told him before bowing as a sign of respect – she was completely cleaned up and her clothes were fresh, the familiar scent of sweat was no longer present.

Yen Sid raised his hand to tell Patty that she needed no explanation for her actions. "No need for apologies, Young Patty. Keeping up your appearance is important as well – not just training. I trust that you have rested and you are ready for the trials that lie ahead?" He inquired as Patty nodded.

"Yes, sir… my training has been going well so far. A few mistakes made here-and-there but I'm learning from them." Patty reported her progress.

Yen Sid nodded in satisfaction – she was learning the art and skills very quickly without any trouble. Although, he knew that it took years for wielders to become proper Keyblade Masters, there was no room for debate now… Xehanort was on the move and the Realm of Light needed all the help it can get.

"Good… with that said, I believe that your time has arrived." Yen Sid told her as Patty's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, you mean that…" Yen Sid cut off Patty with a nod and answered her question. "Yes. Your training is completed and you will be allowed to assist us in the fight against Xehanort whilst searching for your friends."

Patty couldn't help but feel joy and excitement inside herself – she was going to finally get out into the Realm of Light in order to assist her new friends and get involved into the fight against Xehanort. She was so ecstatic!

Oh, right! She nearly forgot to bow once again in order to show a sign of gratitude and respect towards Master Yen Sid. "T-thank you, Master. I appreciate it."

Yen Sid nodded with a hidden smile on his face – he could easily tell how much Patty wanted to find her friends and restore the balance that Xehanort had disrupted.

"No need to bow. I know how much you care about your friends and sister… Patty, before I release you – there are some things I need to warn you." He stated with a seriousness tone.

"Yes, sir?" Patty inquired with a curious yet serious attitude as well.

"First… remember that the world order must be protected. No one is to know that other worlds exist lest we risk mass panic occurring. Keep that secret to yourself… and if anybody asks, try to think of something that would convince them. Understood?" The wizard asked as Patty nodded.

It wouldn't be easy to think of an excuse for why she was on a different world but she had to try as best as she could to keep it a secret.

"Good… the second thing – on some of the worlds that you visit, you may find some allies of mine that have helped me out over the years. Seek them out for any information that you might have and don't hesitate to call them into battle." Patty gave another nod at the wizard's information.

"Next… before you progress into your journey, I want you to pay a visit to an old friend of mine that lives in Twilight Town. His name is Merlin – another wizard like me. He has something that he wishes to give you before you depart to search for your friends: an important tool in a way." Yen Sid told her.

"Right. Speaking of worlds… any mention of Sora and his friends?" Patty inquired – while training, she wondered how they were doing so far.

Yen Sid gave a small sigh. "For now, progress and training are slow… it will be a while before they are properly ready to step forward into the fight against Xehanort. They also passed me a message to send you their best and wish you good luck." He told her as Patty smiled gently.

"Thank you, sir. I wish them luck as well." She replied as Yen Sid nodded.

"Lastly, I believe you had best take this as well." Yen Sid opened a drawer behind desk and took out what looked to be a blackish-red smartphone with a golden crown-like cover.

Handing it to Patty, she began to examine it. It was definitely resembling a smartphone but at the same time it was different.

"What is this, sir?" She inquired.

"A good friend of mine had his two best inventors design this: a Gummiphone. You can use it to store personal information, collect data and also communicate with us in case of emergency. Keep it at all times, understood?" The wizard asked as Patty nodded.

The Gummiphone was worth examining since it had an interesting design… plus, she couldn't wait to check out the features. But when she was alone… for now there was a task that needed to be completed.

Pocketing the Gummiphone, she turned her attention to Yen Sid yet again. "That's all I have to say. You will learn more throughout the journey that is to come. The vessel that will take you to Twilight Town is stationed outside my tower. Please pass on my greetings to Merlin when you see him." He told her.

"Right." Patty acknowledged with a nod as she turned around and prepared to leave before being stopped by Yen Sid for the last time. "Also, do take care, Patty… Xehanort or any other villain will not rest until they see you captured or dead."

In response to that, Patty just looked at Yen Sid and nodded in full understanding. "Yes, sir… I won't let them use me. Especially Xehanort… I'll make sure that he is brought to justice no matter the cost." She assured him before leaving the room.

With clear thoughts and determination, she ascended down the stairs towards the front door in order to get to her vessel…

Twilight Town and Merlin were awaiting for her!


	6. Chapter 5 - The City That Dares Not Set!

**Author's Notes: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater - they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Atsushi Okubo!**

 **Chapter 5 – The City That Dares Not Set!**

Quiet snores could be heard coming out of Patty's mouth along with her eyes being completely closed. She was taking a small nap in a very comfortable position while the train was rolling-and-rolling through space itself.

The ride would be a long one and she figured that a nap would do her good since training was over… plus, she was feeling tired a little bit. That entire month of practice with the Keyblade was a pain…

Just then, a horn came on which woke Patty completely from her nap – rubbing her eyelids before stretching her arms, she produced a big yawning noise which she blocked via her hand. "Ugh, arrival time, already?" She commented with a tired look.

Shaking her head, she stared out the window and immediately awed in surprise – outside, Patty saw a magnificent city with multiple buildings and a green hill. Her eyes might have been lying though but she could swear that the sun was colored red… also, the sky was orange which meant it was the later afternoon. But why hadn't night come yet?

Yet another question that she needed to find answers to – hopefully, they would come very soon. Now though, there were more important things…

Sitting back onto her seat, she began to ponder where she could find Yen Sid's friend Merlin in Twilight Town. Problem is that she wasn't given any address or location to meet the wizard – also, no description at all of her target. Then again, she didn't even bother to ask… damn it.

The only thing she could do is wing it – search the town, see what's what and find where Merlin is… if that doesn't work, she'll have to find some place to bunk for the day… problem is she didn't have any kind of currency for a hotel or a place-for-rent… So, what then?

Actually, she would figure that out when the time came… for now, she had to find Merlin once she arrived. As for the only piece of info she had – he was a wizard like Yen Sid. That was it… so, she was searching for a wizard in a place that was unfamiliar to her. Close enough…

With a heavy sigh released, Patty was keeping her fingers crossed that she might find the wizard quickly without getting herself lost in this town… if she didn't, at least she would be able to explore and get to know Twilight Town a little better…

… but also to find some way to earn some money for a hotel or a rent house. Guess her work was cut-out for her.

At this very moment, the train stopped as the horn came on once again – she had arrived. Time for the task at hand to be done and find Merlin at once.

 **(Sometime later…)**

Once more, awe was displaced on Patty's face due to taking in the marvelous structure that was the peaceful hamlet of Twilight Town. She had to admit that it was nothing like Death City… in fact, it was quiet and normal.

Its citizens going about their normal day, kids having fun and doing odd jobs… it was indeed different. Plus, they didn't have to worry about any monsters attacking them – especially Kishin… in a way, that made her sad.

She didn't want to admit it in front of anyone… but the thought of living a peaceful normal life without being a Demon Weapon was something that she always wanted. God, she could almost imagine it – a peaceful life with her big sister and Kid… no Kishin whatsoever or witches. Man, she would be comfortable with that decision…

At the same time though… she was in doubt. Seeing all of the residents of Twilight Town living their lives peacefully without a bother made Patty wonder what the Kishin would do if it appeared on this world. Probably cause havoc – plus she didn't even want to think about the witches… Ugh, it would be definitely bad news.

In conclusion to living both a normal and weapon life, it was complicated… maybe one day she'll have the answer. But for now she had a task to do… which was pretty damn hard if she was being honest.

With a sigh released, Patty continued taking in her surroundings and searching for Merlin without no luck whatsoever… maybe soon she would meet him? She hoped so.

 **(Much, much later…)**

Patty leaned against a wall as her face more into frustration due to making no progress on Merlin's whereabouts. She had already marked several places that she had visited:

The plaza;

Commons;

Sandlot;

Central Station;

Alleyways.

So far, nothing which made her shake her head in anger. How hard was it to track down a wizard just like Master Yen Sid…? Patty had to give credit where it was due though – he was very good at hiding. Still, she had to continue searching for him since it was still far too early.

She actually wondered about that – why wasn't the sun setting at all? Was it because of the name of this world? No doubt about it… though there had to be something else. But the blonde didn't have a clue unfortunately…

Sighing heavily, she finished leaning on the wall and prepared for another search around Twilight Town – wizard had to be around here somewhere. Hopefully not that far… unless Merlin was told to hold off the meeting until another day.

Whatever the case there was still time to search and find him… if she can. No use in leaning against the wall all- ***POOF!***

And with that Patty disappeared almost immediately – it's as if someone magically teleported her away to some unknown location! But who was the person responsible?

 **(At the local Bistro…)**

A magical cloud surrounded one of the chairs as Patty reappeared with a surprised face. "Whoa! What just happened and how did I get here?" She inquired before a voice answered in her stead. "I brought you here, my dear. Via magic!"

Patty looked at the source which turned out to be an old wizard with blue robes, a blue hat and a long beard sitting on the opposite side of a table and drinking some tea.

From the looks of his clothes and mannerism… this had to be none other than Merlin himself. He didn't seem to be holding a grudge towards being late… if anything, he was patient and calm – good sign.

"Took your time, did you?" Merlin asked as Patty made herself comfortable on the chair and nodded. "Sorry for being late, sir… I was looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere in Twilight Town." She explained but the wizard raised his hand to silence her.

"No need for explanation, my dear… If anything, I owe you an apology. I didn't really set up the time for when we would meet… my age is truly catching up from the looks of it." He admitted with a small chuckle and then sipped his tea once more.

"You don't seem that old just yet, sir." Patty admitted as Merlin was surprised by her words and responded with a small smile. "Thank you, my dear… It's good to see that someone people are respectful of their elders – modern youth often have a rude attitude… no offense."

Patty didn't mind. "None taken… so, Master Yen Sid passes on his greetings and wish you good health." She told the wizard who just nodded.

"Glad to hear it. I'll be sure to thank Yen Sid the next time we meet and chat… for now, he informed me about your situation and mainly the source of the problems: Xehanort." Merlin explained as Patty felt anger at the mention of the person responsible for Death City's destruction. She kept it in herself, of course…

"Yes, sir… the Master told me that you had something to give me before I depart in search of my friends and helping Sora's as well." Patty explained before Merlin sipped his tea yet again.

"Indeed I do. Now, the life of a wielder isn't just all fighting with skills and different abilities – sometimes a little imagination comes into effect: in the form of using 'magic'." Merlin explained as Patty was surprised by what she heard.

Magic… as in what the witches use back home to commit heinous acts? Was she going to use 'magic' and turn into a witch as well to commit evil stuff? No… she was a good person! She was-

Before she could think some more, Merlin saw the distressed look on her face and raised a hand. "Calm down, my dear. I won't be giving you any 'evil' magic that will label you as a user of darkness. 'Magic' is basically ordinary spells that will be useful to you against Xehanort and his seekers. I'm already aware of the 'witches' back on your world and the evil they did… so don't fret – I'm not gonna turn you into a villain." The wizard assured her.

Patty calmed down a bit even though she was still on the offensive – a little voice inside her said that it was a bad idea but a big part told her to relax and trust the people that she met so far… for now.

"I see… sir, what exactly are these spells, if I may ask?" Patty inquired before Merlin replied immediately. "The standard kind – fire, gravity, time, ice, thunder, water… those sorts of things."

"Huh… kind of like the elements of a planet or world?" Patty asked in the form of an example idea to which Merlin nodded. "In a way, correct." He told her as the blonde nodded.

"I understand… how will I acquire these spells exactly?" Patty asked as Merlin sipped his tea yet again.

Patty had to comment in her mind that Merlin must really love his tea if he was drinking so much before she arrived – she dare not blurted it out though lest risking the wizard's wrath.

Once done with the drinking, Merlin responded. "I'll be giving them to you via my wand… however, I don't wish for you to depart just yet. I want to see how well you handle casting spells… your first time, I'm aware – but fret not, it should be a piece of cake for you. If you think you can manage it, of course."

Patty nodded and responded. "I can… I have to - if I want to find my friends." She did want to find her friends so every skill and ability she learned would be of much use to her.

That was just the words that Merlin was hoping to hear. "Very good! We'll teleport to a location that should be perfect for you to practice casting magic properly since Twilight Town is far too inhabitable and recognizable. Luckily, I know of a safe location." He told her.

"Understood, sir. Are we ready to leave?" She asked as Merlin stood up.

"Just one moment…" Merlin stopped speaking before taking out a wand from his robes and activated it with a flick of his hand. "Relocation!" He casted in the air as magical clouds appeared all around Patty, himself and his belongings.

Soon, they all teleported away and the only thing left of the table was the tips and check…

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"I hope you understand the consequences should you fail, boy…"

"Y-yes… Mother."

"All you have to do is keep an eye on things involving the new wielder – if you do get spotted… make sure it is by her ONLY! Understood?"

"C-crystal, Mother."

"Good… succeed and I will show you affection for the first and only time… fail and the punishment will be an unpleasant one."

"N-no! I promise to succeed, Mother… p-please, don't punish me…"

"Then you had best succeed! Now… GO!"

"Y-yes, Mother!"

"That takes care of that… Now I must wait and see what happens… if he succeeds, then victory is mine but if he fails, then Maka will have to do… luckily, I still have ways to draw her to my side… Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"


End file.
